


黑猫

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James在他六岁时遇到了一只神奇的黑猫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑猫

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感出自尼尔盖曼的短篇《price》。

那只黑猫出现是在James Spencer六岁时，他们全家人照旧在湖区的列文斯庄园消暑。但乡村景致和无所事事的漫长夏日时光都无法掩饰他父母之间日渐崩溃的关系，哪怕是假装和平地拖延下去。在八月一个傍晚，他的母亲，骄傲而野性的Spencer男爵夫人，穿着丝绸的无袖衬衫和短到膝盖上二十公分的裙子，就是那种被他父亲称为伤风败俗的穿法，高高昂着头穿过庄园正殿的大厅，高跟鞋在大理石楼梯和空阔的前厅中发出的清脆回响是唯一的声音。

年幼的James抱膝蜷坐在楼梯下面，沉默地看着他的母亲发动她的阿斯顿马丁，碾压过石子灰尘和修剪漂亮的草地头也不回地冲出庄园，就此消失在他的生活中。他也同样沉默地看着他的父亲，在下午四点穿着正式的晚装把他母亲的东西，那些短裙衬衣长裤和摇滚唱片，粗暴地塞进棕色牛皮箱扔给管家。所有的仆人在全程中面无表情，不发一言，恭敬得体。

其实这对他的生活影响并不是很大，除了连偶尔的晚安吻都彻底消失不见，他这样想着，却还是在如期到来的黑夜里失眠了。整栋庄园都沉睡着，James爬下床，小心翼翼地拧开房门，赤足穿过长长的走廊。这场冒险漫无目的，以至于当他开始觉得寒冷困倦时，他已经不知道该怎样回到自己的房间了。就在这时，那只黑猫出现了，它比男孩子之前见过的猫都要大一些，皮毛柔顺，眼睛介于灰色和茶色之间。他们安静地对视着，周围满是上个世纪留下来的家具，形状奇怪的绿色园艺在月光的帮助下成为奇怪的影子，这只黑猫不知从何而来，站在他和那些张牙舞爪的阴影之间，让他感到很安全。

黑猫舔了舔自己的爪子，优雅地穿过房间，在房门前回头看了他一眼，带着温柔的责备神色，他立刻会意地跟上去。黑猫这才满意地回头，用六岁的疲惫男孩也能应付的速度熟练地在无数走廊和楼底间穿行，最后停在了James的房门前。

重新爬上床的James已经徘徊在梦境的边缘了，但他还是记得自己努力睁大眼睛，看着那只黑猫重新消失在房间的阴影里。

第二天，他早早地醒来，不出所料地已经看不到黑猫的身影。父亲在吸烟室，书房和桌球房之间消磨掉了所有就餐之外的时间，而餐桌礼仪让他们在短暂的碰面里也完全无需交谈，这使得James可以毫无顾忌地走神去想那只漂亮的黑猫，可黑猫失约了。整天都没有出现，晚上也没有。James失望地看着门口，直到无法支持，沉入睡梦中。

那只黑猫整整消失了三天，然后在一个暴雨的下午重新出现，显得狼狈不堪，黑亮的毛发掉了几处，露出柔软浅色皮肤上的一条条血痕。左前爪有一根指甲被折断，耳朵上也多了条长长的伤口，险些被分成两半。正坐在窗台上翻着图画书的James震惊地看着他寻找了很多天的黑猫，那点因为对方失约而积攒的愤怒和失望瞬间被抛之脑后。他费力地将黑猫抱起来，用浴室的毛巾为他在床头做了一个小窝，然后小心翼翼地把小动物放上去。黑猫安静温顺地接受着男孩子的照料，最后轻轻舔了舔他的手指做为回应。James在晚饭时留下了一点牛奶，又在父亲回到书房后用带着水汽的绿眼睛向管家夫人要来了两块饼干做为夜宵。他把这些都放在一个小碟子里带回房间，一点点掰碎喂给窝在床头不动的黑猫。

当这个黑夜来临时，James得到了久违的晚安吻。黑猫用湿润微凉的鼻尖贴上他的脸颊，然后歪头蹭了蹭，毛茸茸又脆弱的耳朵擦过他的的颈窝，折下去又弹起来。James小声笑着，把棕色的卷发埋进黑猫的皮毛里，短短的手指握着小动物完好的那只前爪，无比安稳的睡去。

可在雨后的清晨里，James却奇怪地发现那只黑猫显得比昨晚还要凄惨。他的皮毛沾了水，有几缕粘在一起，鼻梁和眼睛之间又添了新的伤口，James甚至不知道他这幅样子是怎么逃过管家太太和无数女佣的眼睛，进入室内的。也许是和其他的小动物打架了？James见过庄园后面那群猎犬，看上去就不像对猫很友好的样子，而庄园附近的树林里似乎有更多更大体型的动物，可以使一只猫遍体鳞伤。他坐在床边的地毯上，认真地告诉黑猫他不应该在深夜偷偷溜出去，和其他动物打架。可那只黑猫似乎有点冷，也很虚弱，小小的James没有说完就心软地眨着绿眼睛把它抱进了怀里。

可黑猫仍然在晚上不知做什么，每天都带着新的伤痕回到男孩面前。James曾经想过在夜里跟着黑猫，看它去做什么，可熬夜对于六岁的孩子还是太困难了，他总是在猫咪亲昵的晚安吻和温暖的皮毛中沉沉睡去，连曾经有过的噩梦都不再造访。

终于有一天，像是打了一场恶战似的黑猫被一名女佣在门廊处撞到，那个红头发的年轻女孩子发出可以震破窗子的尖叫。叫声招来了更多的女佣，管家太太和他愤怒的父亲，而他每天晚上索要饼干的小伎俩也被揭穿。这种对于一个来历不明的肮脏生物的收留激怒了他的父亲，这名体面的英国绅士将源自离家而去的放荡妻子的愤怒与这件事累积到一处，用无比精准刻薄的言辞指摘着幼小的James继承自血脉的有辱身份的行为。而虚弱的黑猫，也在被殴打和恐吓之后，远远扔出了庄园。

James被饿着肚子锁进房间反省。当夕阳坠入远处的池塘里时，他把脸贴在窗玻璃上努力向外看，希望能看到黑猫灵巧地穿过那些造型奇怪的园艺灌木，出现在阳台的阴影里。可奇迹并没有出现，黑猫没能回来。James感到无比孤独，他把毯子拽到窗台上，裹住自己，小声地抽泣着，直到贴近玻璃的半边身体变得冰凉，才累得睡着。

第二天，晕晕乎乎的James被拖起来，摆弄着穿上衬衫和短裤，塞进回伦敦的车子。据说是前一天晚上，他父亲接到了电话，在伦敦的生意出了问题，要马上回去处理。因为体温上升而两颊通红的James努力趴在车窗玻璃上，想着还没和黑猫朋友说一声再见，也许，他再也见不到它了，他失而复得的晚安吻再次弃他而去。

回到伦敦之后的日子格外难过，他父亲被生意和上流社会交际圈里的风言风语搞得焦头烂额，囿于社交礼仪却要自矜身份端庄平静，所有的怒火都被带回了他们的房子里。似乎从前门那里划下了一道结界，无论外面的伦敦天气如何，他们的房子里永远充斥着暴风，雷电和阴雨。James生了一场大病，在咳嗽高烧和半梦半醒中度过了大半个月，险些变成肺炎。病好之后他回到学校，才发现他父亲的处境也被带到了少年之间，他们学会了父辈的鄙夷，却还没学会如何优雅的表现出来。上课时凳子被踢动，被叫到名字时奇怪的口哨声和笑声，走廊里故意的碰撞，分组时的忽视，这些小孩子的像是恶作剧一样的行为把James的白天和夜晚都变成了一场噩梦。直到一月初的一个凌晨，James猛然从噩梦里醒来，大口呼吸着冬季伦敦的冰冷空气，觉得床上似乎多了些什么东西。他掀开毯子，黑猫在床脚抬起头，灰色的橄榄型眼睛在晨光中闪闪发亮。James惊喜地扑上去把它抱进怀里，然后哆嗦着和黑猫一起飞快钻回毯子。小动物微弱的心跳声紧紧贴在他的肚子上，下巴贴在他的肩膀上，灵活的尾巴绕过男孩的胳膊，微微摆动。James觉得自己被温暖而安全的气息包围了，小小的铁架床上竖起了魔法屏障，把寒冷危险的外部世界挡在外面，这里只有他和他的黑猫，可以不用担心任何事。随着黑猫轻微的起伏呼吸，James再次在灰绿色的晨光里睡去，没有噩梦。

黑猫回来之后，似乎一切都好起来了。他父亲找到了一位新的供货商，生意再次运转起来。终于露出难得的克制笑意的Spencer男爵决定表现一下自己对儿子的慈爱和关怀，把他转进了另一所学校，在那里，James遇到了几个看上去有点奇怪但心地善良品德正直的朋友。

当然，他最重要的朋友还是黑猫。他一直都没给他起名字，不知道为什么。他家里有几只用历史王朝命名的猎犬，他自己还有一匹叫做淑女的小马，但他始终没有给黑猫起名字，似乎这样是不对的。它是他的朋友，守护者，是他的骑士，怎么能像对待宠物一样给它起名字呢。也许有一天，它会自己把名字告诉男孩。

而这只黑猫仍然经常带回新的伤痕，尤其它刚刚回来的几天里，像是同一整队猛犬撕咬过，虽然James不明白在伦敦的高级住宅区，哪里会有动物同它发生这样的战争。不过随着他年岁渐长，他放弃了追寻答案，转而去兽医诊所学习了该怎样为猫处理外伤和如何给你的猫准备健康营养的食物。这个有着棕色头发，碧绿眼睛的年轻人带着有一点忧郁的笑容征服了诊所里所有的小动物，还有它们的主人。每个人都在猜测他的猫是怎样血统名贵姿态优雅的猫咪，让它的主人这样珍视。而他也没有告诉过任何人，那只总是带着凌乱毛发，破损的爪子和流血耳朵的黑猫，在安静时有多美。即使是它蜷在自己的枕头边时，身体的线条也充满力量，灰色和茶色之间的眼睛无比专注，有时甚至会露出像是悲伤而天真的表情，让他经常产生这样的错觉，仿佛那是一个安静的男人，像是父亲，兄长，也是朋友，怜惜又信任地看着他，保护他也期待被他保护。

他从孤独的六岁孩子变成公学里的少年，又变成牛津的高材生，那只黑猫却一直没有老去的迹象，像是夜游的骑士，在给过他的男孩晚安吻之后就冲进黑夜，开始它与神秘对手的战争。James也会担心他的黑猫的寿命，但它似乎从来没有被时间影响的痕迹，哪怕他的父亲都已经开始两鬓变白，由于实用而非风度用上手杖，被迫屈从于伴随老年而来的各种疾病时，黑猫依旧优雅健壮，动作灵巧。

在他从牛津毕业后，一位远房的亲戚推荐他进入了Kingsman的选拔。他顺利通过了各种复杂的考核，在中东目睹了同伴的死亡后得到了Lancelot的称号，就在同一天，他接到了父亲的死讯，心脏病。Arthur给了他几天假期准备葬礼，他独自回到自从上大学后就少有踏足的伦敦的房子里，仿佛几年的时间瞬间消失不见，在这里时光停滞，他又回归少年。他的房间仍然被女佣打扫得干净，铁架床上铺着雪白的床单。不出所料，他的黑猫正坐在枕头边，温柔地看着他。他试图微笑，却发出类似哭泣的声音，把自己沉进床铺里。黑猫跳到他的胸膛上，像小时候那样用鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊，然后把小小的脑袋靠上他的肩膀，尾巴轻轻绕过他的手臂。

夜幕降临时，James Spencer，新任的骑士Lancelot失眠了,他能感觉到黑猫轻巧地跳下床，从门缝里溜出房间。James安静地在床上等了一会儿，然后也掀开毯子爬下床，赤足走出房门，穿过走廊和楼梯，努力不在木地板上发出声响。他的黑猫正站在大厅里，弓起脊背对着大门发出咕噜咕噜的恐吓的声音，似乎有什么东西正穿过院子靠近门廊。

那东西越来越近，而黑猫也越发紧张地露出牙齿。James开始后悔自己没有带枪了，他飞快地返回卧室，在行李中翻出一把柯尔特手枪，重新折回前厅。可已经有一团黑影闯进了他的房子，和黑猫纠缠在一起。他举起手枪，叫黑猫回来，战斗中的双方一起被他吸引了注意力。他这才发现，那团黑影并不是人类，也不是什么动物，虽然它有些尖锐的爪子和狰狞的牙齿，眼睛里却跳动着地狱火焰般的红色光芒。黑猫回头的一瞬间，左前爪就被狠狠地抓了一下。James愤怒地开枪，子弹却穿过黑影径直射入了身后的墙壁。黑影挑衅似的咧开嘴巴，朝James的方向移动了一步，黑猫立刻低沉地咆哮着重新扑上去。可James认出了那个黑影，那是他的恐惧，悲伤和噩梦。它不停地变换着形态，像是黏稠的泥浆一样，里面露出他二十年生活的各种黑色碎片。他六岁时高跟鞋踩过列文斯庄园大理石楼梯的脆响，父亲拒绝过圣诞节时回荡在整栋房子里的寂静，他被撕碎的课本纸片，甚至还有一角看上去新一些的黑色布料，那是他刚刚在中东死去的同事的作战服。James控制着自己向前靠近，黑影有几分得意的跃跃欲试，而他的黑猫乍起后背上的毛，一跃而起咬住黑影的脖子，前爪重重地挠过闪着红光的眼睛。黑影呜咽着瑟缩了一下，后退向门口。在它承认自己的失败之前，那腐烂的身体变化成了苗条而骄傲的女人的模样，用含混的口音呢喃着:"你不可能永远保护他，percival。"黑猫的回复则是速度更快的攻击，James几乎看不清它们的动作。

然后一切都结束了，大厅里再次恢复平静，窗外传来枝叶在风中抖动的细微声响，James一步一步走过去，蹲下身把他的黑猫抱在怀里。

 

葬礼之后的第二天，James带着自己的行李把这栋老房子落了锁，去萨维尔街的裁缝店参加他的第一次圆桌会议，他右边的骑士看上去严肃而温柔，左手背上有一条最近新添的伤口，像是被尖锐的东西划伤的。他们的后勤之王merlin说，Lancelot,你的搭档是Percival。他右边的骑士转过脸，说出了自己的名字，我是percival。

 

接下来的故事就像小说或者电影里一样老套，他们出外勤任务，照看彼此的后背，从没有意外，是最完美的搭档，从年轻的骑士变成中年特工。

2014年底，Kingsman似乎发现了一桩巨大的阴谋，做为其中的一环，Lancelot接受了去阿根廷营救被绑架科学家的任务，可他的搭档Percival还陷在一次突发的意外支援里没能赶回伦敦。在Merlin担忧的表情里，Lancelot无所谓地笑着登上飞机，没关系，他会及时赶到的。

当然他会的，Lancelot在潘佩阿纳斯山上的小木屋里炫耀过身手和自己对Dalmore的品味后听见了敲门声。椅子上待解救的科学家露出有点奇怪的表情。他走向那扇看上去简陋得过分的木门，身后传来利器划破空气的声音，可他头也不回。

"离他远点。"是Percival的声音，还有他惯用的扣扳机的节奏感，而Lancelot握着手枪打开了门。这场任务的确不是很复杂，但在那个腿上有刀锋的女人自杀式的攻击下，他们还是多少带了点轻伤。

Percival一边为搭档的伤口消毒，一边不满地说，"Lancelot，你的感觉是退化了么？如果我再晚一点，你整个人都会被劈开成两半。"可Lancelot的绿眼睛里露出孩子一样的笑容，他向前挪了挪，几乎要把自己贴进搭档的怀里，然后把下巴架在对方的肩膀上，得意地笑着，"可我知道你不会晚的。你会永远保护我，我听到了你和那个怪物说的话，percival。"在对方僵住的瞬间，他得寸进尺地偏过头，用鼻尖擦过对方的脸颊，轻轻吻着搭档的耳朵和脖颈，低声呢喃，"我们现在要聊聊你中断了十七年的晚安吻么？"


End file.
